


A sigarette is not always the solution

by shadowkey



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	A sigarette is not always the solution

"Perchè non hai salvato quella donna?" chiese Zedd a John "Quella donna si sarebbe salvata da sola, le cose esoteriche messicane sono il suo forte" continuò l'uomo " E non aiuto chi mi corregge mentre faccio un rituale" commentò sorseggiando un bicchiere di liquore.   
"Come ti trovi con il dolori alla testa?" le chiese "Va un po' meglio, quelle visioni sono un dono e come mi hai detto ogni dono ha i suoi effetti collaterali" confessò.   
"Sì un dono o una condanna ne so qualcosa di condanne, sono sempre stato destinato all'inferno e tu a meno che non ti riveli un angelo dei più potenti cerchi angelici mi seguirai una volta che saremmo riusciti a distruggere la Brujeria e il loro burattinaio c'è sempre un burattinaio e sarà talmente potente da potermi uccidere o chiedere la mia anima in cambio della sua distruzione" spiegò.   
"Speravo dicessi qualcosa di sagace per poi metterti un passo più vicino alla morte da cancro ai polmoni" ribattè Zedd "Sono condannato, ho questo tumore, ho un angelo in chiamata rapida e scaccio demoni e creature maligne ogni giorno della mia vita, l'essere sarcastico e sembrare forte mi aiuta a non essere mangiato e sputato dalla società" le puntò il bicchiere contro "Il punto è che nel nostro mondo mia cara, non tutto può essere risolto con una battuta sarcastica e una sigaretta"


End file.
